


【185 Lance/Seb】Angry Sex

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Italy grand prix 2019, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: Lance生气了。所以他把Sebastian从里到外cao了一次。2019蒙扎赛后Lance retired in 2019 Monza. Young boy was angry.And Seb, his boyfriend, came to hug Charles Leclerc firstly, which made Lance was super super angry and had a angry sex.Seb was so poor.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 11





	【185 Lance/Seb】Angry Sex

Lance Stroll从私人飞机上下来第一件事就是推开准备送他回家的司机。  
一个多小时的航程完全不足以让他消气。  
三个原因。  
法拉利的五号车手把自己从赛道顶出去，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他又把一辆小红牛顶了出去进站罚时十秒。  
Sebastian Vettel危险回到赛道。  
他可爱的男朋友赛后跑去祝贺拿下分站冠军的队友，还跑过去送上一个拥抱。

他自己也不清楚到底哪件事更让自己生气。  
全部？或许。  
Lance不愿承认自己是个占有欲极强的人。他只知道安排在Sebastian身边的工作人员把视频发过来的时候，自己在休息室里气得啪得一声把手机拍在了桌子上。  
很好。  
出息了。  
虽然Sebastian赛后马上就对自己在赛道打转危险返回的行为道了歉。但是他们之间的关系不止于同场竞技的两名赛车手，这样看来一句道歉或许不够。  
赛后Lance理所应当地坐在休息室里等着自己的男朋友过来敲门，他对于危险返回的事早就不生气了。场上归场上。他分得清。  
可最后得到的只是全坯房的人都走了，自己一个人坐在冷冷清清的房间里，听着远远传来的法拉利欢庆的声音，抱着自己的手机看着屏幕上自己男朋友抱上队友的画面。手机还善解人意地循环播放。

窝火到了极致他倒没那么生气了，甚至有些平静。推开机场要送他回家的司机一路从日内瓦开到苏黎世，高速上的风景一模一样有些无聊，Lance开得很快，大概是超速了，他不记得。直到把车停木头房子的大门口，他也没什么明显的情绪，但是狠狠摔上车门的力道出卖了一切。

他拿到钥匙没多长时间，Sebastian说他每次过来碰上自己不在都要等上好久，上个月给他配了钥匙。当时Lance还一脸意外，他以为自己会得到一张门卡或者一串密码，后来想想这人老年人的生活模式倒也习惯了。

门廊里飘着熟悉的味道，不是空气清新剂，有些甜，Lance说不上来到底是什么，只是每次闻到他都很安心。客厅的灯还亮着，Sebastian大概没睡，以他的风格要是睡了必然要确认所有房间的灯全部关闭然后才能乖乖上床睡觉。Lance领教过了，同居的第一个晚上那人软着腿也要下床，最后还是自己心疼他太累，把整个房子跑了个遍。  
然而除了第一次，往后Sebastian都是倒头就睡把他年轻的男朋友踢下床关灯。毫不客气。  
后来…后来Lance学聪明了，在卧室装了个一键关灯的系统，省得困到眼睛都睁不开还得挨上一脚。不过他倒是很享受Sebastian有时候这种小孩子脾气。

这个时间，晚上十二点多了，Sebastian一定睡了。所以这灯，大概是给他留的。  
Lance轻车熟路上了二楼，果然，卧室也亮着，他慢慢走近卧室，木质地板嘎吱的声音被毛绒绒的地毯覆盖。房间里Sebastian背对着门口躺在床上，套着白色的浴袍缩成一团，远远看着像只白色的小兔子。近前，金色的头发半干不干，软趴趴搭在前额，微微皱着眉头，看起来睡得不安稳。  
Lance随手把灯关了，屋外的自然光已经足够看清一切。

“不要……”

Lance回过头，以为Sebastian醒了，床上的人依然闭着眼睛，大概是在说梦话，翻了个身，动作带着浴袍下摆被撩到了大腿根，大片雪白的皮肤在月光下几乎反着光。  
Lance嗓子有些发干。那人又毫不知情地扯开浴袍的领子，嫌热似的一直扯到露出大半个胸口。血液下涌，年轻人三两下脱下外套和牛仔裤躺在床边。

Sebastian感觉到身边有人，不舒服地动了动。

“Charles....”

Lance僵住了，这七个字母像闪电一样无情击中了他，有什么比自己男朋友在睡梦中喊别的男人的名字更让人恼火。早些时候手机里的视频又一次在他脑子里播放，Leclerc在Sebastian腰间收紧的手，手臂勒出腰线的轮廓…  
现在他承认他是个占有欲很强的男人了。  
Sebastian是他的。  
谁也不能碰。

年轻人报复性地把手伸到Sebastian的双腿之间，轻松摸到那个熟悉的地方，手指灵活的在入口打转。  
空气里都是Sebastian身上的味道，Lance曾经在浴室里用过那几个超市常见的牌子的沐浴露，没什么味道，可Sebastian身上常年有一种洗衣液的香味，时间长了就算不穿衣服身上也带着清新的香气，Lance每次靠近都忍不住多闻几次。  
睡梦中的人像是察觉到了什么，大腿往上提了提反倒给年轻人有机可乘，这个举动无异于引狼入室。  
Lance越发明目张胆，两根手指没入穴口，模仿着简单的抽插动作。Sebastian迷迷糊糊的，感觉下面酥酥麻麻，脸颊在枕头上蹭了蹭。  
没几下年轻人的手指已经被粘腻的体液打湿，粘腻的体液留到床单上，浸湿了一小块床单。  
“呜......”Sebastian被快感折磨地不知所措，本能地往身边唯一的热源上靠。  
年轻人得意地勾起嘴角，换了三根手指进去，他的男朋友仿佛天生就是用来被上的，每次都是没几下就出了水，省了润滑。  
想着，他空闲的另一只手摸上了Sebastian胸前的软肉，同居几个月敏感点他掌握的一清二楚。换句话说其实Sebastian敏感得很，全身都经不住他多摸几下。“不要…呜啊………”急促的声音染了丝哭腔。

Lance见状加快了手上抽插的速度，扩张地差不多了。想起眼前人在梦中喊别的男人气不打一处来，报复性地在胸口狠狠拧了一把。  
“啊～”Sebastian本来就被折腾地快要醒了，他本来就没睡太熟，早早回家等着Lance回来，今天说到底是自己一时冲动危险返回赛道，还害得本来名次很好的Lance进站十秒处罚，他是想好好和Lance示好道歉的，没成想今天太累了，洗完澡倒在床上睡着了。  
梦里他隐隐约约觉得有人在摸他，可又不敢确定，他太困了。酥麻感从那个难以启齿的地方蔓延，直到现在，胸前又酥又疼，全身都软了。  
他半睁着眼睛，手胡乱地摸着，摸到毛绒绒的头发，抬眼看见Lance趴在自己胸口，吸吮着他全身最敏感的地方，齿间轻轻啃咬。  
Sebastian胡乱地推着身前的人，这太过了，他受不住的。可因为没什么力气，他软软的推拒在Lance看来更像欲拒还迎。  
“怎么？失望了？”他抬头，捏住Sebastian鼓鼓的脸颊。  
“嗯……”Sebastian呜咽了一声，听不出是个问句还是肯定。  
“赛后你去哪了？”Lance起身，轻松把身下人翻过来，Sebastian太瘦了，摆弄起来毫不费力。  
“分站冠军…Charles……啊～”声音忽然变了调，嗓音猛然拔高。Lance在听到那个让他愤怒的名字之后毫不留情地插了进去。  
“疼……”太疼了，那种钝痛从身下传来，Sebastian几乎动不了了，小声地抽着气。虽然Lance前期做了充分润滑，但是一捅到底还是超过了他的容纳程度。  
“你…怎么了………”跪趴在床上的人手肘支撑着身体的全部重量。“…今天…”往常Lance一直很温柔，总会问他疼不疼，今天有些反常。

几乎是Sebastian软糯糯地喊疼的一瞬间，Lance心头一颤。拽起旁边的枕头垫在腰下，帮身下人承担一部分重量。  
“Leclerc上你的时候，你话也这么多吗？”  
没多想，这样一句带着怨念的话就跑了出来。

话一出口他就后悔了，Sebastian也愣住了陷入沉默，费力地转头，试图看着Lance却被摁着脖子按到了床上，年轻人欺身上前，在德国人的颈侧烙上一个深红的吻痕。好像这样打上烙印，Sebastian就是他的所有物一样。

“嘶……”Lance啃咬的力道让Sebastian疼得吸了口气。“你想多了…我和Charl..嗯～”那个名字还没拼完，年轻人在Sebastian体内动了起来。

“闭嘴！”这是今晚第三次Sebastian提到这个名字了。他不想再听到第四次。不然他不敢保证自己会不会下周比赛冲到法拉利坯房和那个讨厌的人光天化日之下打上一架。

那声带着怨念的闭嘴让德国人真的没有再说话，除了几声呜咽与娇喘，Sebastian尽量地配合着男朋友发泄似的做爱。他好累，赶着最后一班飞机回的苏黎世，就怕Lance提前回来生闷气。他的男朋友他是了解的。永远不会大吵一架横加指责，只会憋在心里自己乱想，时不时试探性地发表自己的不满。可越是这样越难以和好，毕竟很多时候他不说。  
打转以后赛场上Tifosi的骂声让他无暇顾及，撞上Lance绝非他所愿。可这一切还是发生了。赛后第一件事他就问了Britta，听到TR里Lance的骂声他知道自己罪有应得，换位思考无论是谁大概会骂得更难听。  
他也道了歉，不过当时人多眼杂，他也不能说太多，只能简单的表达歉意回了坯房。

Sebastian一贯不喜欢这个体位，他觉得这样看不见Lance的脸。可还是把腰抬高，或许这样会消气？禁锢在腰间的手指更加用力，大概早已留下了淤青，粗暴的动作毫无温柔可言，尽管这场性爱已然变成Lance单方面的发泄，Sebastian还是用仅存的理智想着怎么让男朋友开心。

Lance顶弄的动作几乎把Sebastian撞散架，从他的角度看，今天身下人格外配合，塌下去的腰线赏心悦目，纤细的腰肢仿佛一只手就可以握住撑着床的动作让背上凸起的蝴蝶骨在月光下格外明显。  
他知道Sebastian在讨好他。往常说什么也不愿意后入，今天乖巧地很，在自己把人翻过去的时候一声不吭，现在还抬着腰迎合。  
空气里淫靡的氛围升腾到极致，Lance的速度越来越快，Sebastian的呻吟一声高过一声。每次抽送都带出红肿的软肉，发颤的大腿根靠着Lance提住Sebastian的腰才不会倒下去。后者胡乱地摇着头，一切脱离了控制，大脑一片空白，生理性的泪水浸满眼眶，他要晕过去了。  
几下快速的抽插过后，伴随着Sebastian的哭叫声，Lance射在了里面。

卧室骤然恢复平静，两个人的喘气声在宁静的夜晚格外明显。

年轻人从Sebastian体内退出来的同时，后者直接软倒在了床上，后穴含不住的液体一点一点流淌在床单上。Lance从床头抽了几张纸，把身上草草擦干，起身去了浴室。全程一个多余的眼神也没给床上被折腾得惨兮兮的人。  
是故意的。  
这是惩罚。  
变相冷战。  
一是因为他不顾安全危险返回赛道。二是因为和队友不清不楚还毫不自知。  
说到底，Lance从来不是因为Sebastian把他撞出去而生气。而是这人完全不在乎自己的安全，而且在情感上有些迟钝。

而且Sebastian没有给他一个解释。为什么梦里会喊Leclerc的名字？他说闭嘴那人也真的一句话不说，这种逆来顺受更让他恼火。想着，他快速冲了个澡，去了楼下的客房睡觉。  
他本来是想过一会儿再上楼看看的，可一天的比赛加上开车马不停蹄地赶过来，没一会儿就睡着了。

再睁眼已经是第二天中午了。  
遮光窗帘隔绝了日光，Lance伸了个懒腰逐渐回忆起昨晚发生了什么。  
房子里静悄悄的。他快速洗漱，晃悠到了客厅，没人。  
这不太正常。往常Sebastian八点就醒了，最晚不超过十点。他有种不太好的预感。莫名的心慌击中了他，急忙跑上楼。

卧室里和昨天他离开的时候一模一样，日光投射在雪白的床单上，Sebastian侧躺在床上，身上盖着昨晚那件浴袍，大腿绞在一起，脸上泛着不自然的潮红。  
年轻人靠过去轻轻拍了拍Sebastian的脸颊。“Sebby，醒醒。”

后者晕乎乎的，意识不太清醒，身上散了架一样每个关节都叫着疼。“嗯…”

“你昨晚这么睡的？”Lance已经开始后悔昨晚自己意气用事了。

“对不起…”Sebastian舔了舔发干的嘴唇，眯着眼。他的声音软绵绵的。“你别生气了……”  
“别……”手指缠上Lance的右手，讨好地勾了勾。“别不理我…”嗓子有些喑哑。

Lance看着Sebastian烧得昏昏沉沉还不忘道歉，心里暗自后悔昨晚的混蛋行为，怎么想的能把他一个人丢在床上，手上冰凉的触感更是心头一紧。他反手握住Sebastian冰凉的手指，凑近在额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。

他做了一个决定。  
Leclerc他还是恨的。  
任何人都不可以碰他的人。  
可两个车队防不胜防。

“我怎么可能离开你呢？”

一年之后。

Aston Martin官方新车展示会。  
偌大的礼堂里挤满了世界各地的记者。有什么比Aston Martin重新回归F1更让人激动的？闪光灯恍得大厅亮如白昼。  
Lawrence站在讲台上答记者问。

“啊～啊～慢……慢点…”Sebastian后背靠着墙，大腿缠在Lance的腰侧防止自己掉下去。  
还有十分钟，Lawrence回答完问题他们两个就要下楼准备新车发布了。年轻人就是精力旺盛，二楼的包间没有窗户，草草一拉窗帘把Sebastian摁在沙发上就要扒光。后者不敢叫得太大声，为音乐会设计的礼堂收音效果不容小觑。  
“回酒店让我再上一次”Lance得寸进尺，恶趣味地撩起Sebastian西装下摆。  
“滚…”  
“你不同意我就射在里面。”年轻人在Sebastian耳边吹着气，看到泛红的耳尖得意地笑了声。“你可含住了，一会儿下楼我爸会站在你旁边。”

“Stroll先生您好我是来自GP Sports的记者，请问您对网上说您为儿子又一次买车队有什么看法？”  
这样一个问题有些刁钻，Lawrence Stroll看了那名记者一眼。

“我想纠正一下。”  
“我给我儿子买车队这说法是错误的。”  
Lawrence举起手边的麦克风，平静地反驳着这个看似正确的事实。

“这车队是给我儿子和儿媳妇买的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示：  
> 今日最佳，Papa Stroll。  
> Aston Martin是啥？是彩礼。


End file.
